


Celebrating Holi

by LadyofCircuitHouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, desi!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofCircuitHouse/pseuds/LadyofCircuitHouse
Summary: Harry hosts the annual Holi party. He invites Draco.But will the blond man show up after their horrid fight in 8th year??Set 3 years after 8th year.





	1. Invites for Holi

Harry Potter looked hilarious when frustrated. He was currently sitting in the study room of the Black residence, surrounded by crushed bits of parchment. His eyebrows were scrunched together, eyes squeezed shut and his fists were curled at his sides.

The Holi party was really wearing him down. Well...not the Holi party but a specific invitee.

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry looked at the last draft of a letter he'd written  
  
~~_Draco,_~~  
~~_Hey. How are you holding up?_~~  
~~_Could you come over for Holi on the 21st?_~~  
~~_It's at Grimmauld Place, I've even charmed the garden to become bigger._~~

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the horribly pompous letter. It seemed like something aristocratic ladies would write to each other. He sighed and wrote the letter again.

 

 _I miss you, alright?_  
I know I messed up in the eight year. I called you things that can't be taken back and I'm really sorry, but it's been three years, mate! you have to talk to me!  
I've matured a lot since 8th year, if you could forgive me I'll really make it worth your while. Please think about it and come over on Holi so we can talk some more.

_-sincerely,  
Scarhead._

 

Harry hoped that the use of his old nickname might help the situation. he folded the letter and handed it to his new owl, _Narad_ *.

He stood still for a beat, watching his owl fly away. Then he went into the garden and began setting up the mud-pit, self-refilling colours and a few pitchers of unlimited Bhaang**.

 

 

 

* * *

_*Narad_  is the name of the messenger of the Gods in Hindu mythology. Harry names his Owl _Narad_ because much like his namesake, the owl is busy preening and chatters away   all the time.  
 Of course during 8th year, Draco doesn't let this go. He keeps saying that Harry named the Owl _Narad_ because he considers himself a god. For at least a month after Harry   buys the new owl, Draco refers to Harry as "Oh Great One"

**Bhaang, in this context is a drink made from milk products and minimal amounts of cannabis. It's a go-to party drink for Holi and most adults drink it.  
   Bhaang is also the name of that variety of cannabis used in preparing this drink. A lot of food at holi parties is laced with this stuff

 


	2. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy gives the push that Draco needs to go the Holi Party

After 8th year, Draco settled in the villa that his family owned in the countryside. He received regular correspondence from both Granger and Potter. Although since their argument at the end of 8th year, Harry's correspondence was one-sided.

Draco was sitting in the living room when  _Narad_  flew in. Draco fed the bird a few treats before untying the letter from his foot. He'd realised very early that ignoring the boy-who-lived was impossible. Draco chuckled at the memory of the summer after school.   
  
Draco had put up a fiddelus charm, so Potter hadn't been able to reach him. In the end the obstinate boy asked Rita Skeeter to publish the letters. Draco could only imagine how desperate Harry must have been.  
  
\---x----

Draco was sitting by the window sipping tea. He watched the sun set across the fields. Every few minutes his eyes would drift to the fireplace. Harry's letter lay on the coffee table next to the fireplace. Although Draco had only received it a few hours ago, the letter looked well-worn.

Finally the fire turned green and Pansy stepped out. She bee-lined for the letter hoping to get a good look at it before Draco began his incessant buzzing about Harry.

Pansy was in two minds about the invite. Harry had really botched up their relationship the first time. Being a protective person she didn't want Draco to go there and get his heart broken again. But then again, Harry also deserved a second chance, he really had worked to help the children of death-eaters in the past three years. 

Pansy realised that Draco had already begun speaking. "..what am I supposed to take over?"

Pansy tried not to look incredulous, Draco had already decided to go for the party without any advice from her. Pansy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and said," Malfoy, honestly you can just take some food. It isn't that hard to cook. "

Malfoy mock glared at her," Oh Merlin, it seems you've finally grown a brain Parkinson! Of course I should take food! But what should I take? Maybe I can make Malpua* , that sweet Harry made in 8th year? I might have the recipe here somewhere. But I'm sure he's invited the Patil* twins and they always bring a truck load of Indian food. " Draco practically wailed the next part," Oh Merlin, what am I going to do Pansy?!"

Pansy just said," Draco, take whatever you want. It'll be fine!"

Pansy decided that having put the blonde's worry to rest she was free to go home. She had a healer's exam the next week and really needed to study. Pansy got off the sofa and stretched before putting on her coat.

But nothing was ever that easy with Draco, he was still fidgety. So Pansy decided to really talk to the boy. He was rarely like this. Pansy sat down again and let Draco rest his head in her lap again. Carding her hands through his hair she asked," Draco, do you really want to go?

Draco looked at her through his lashes and nodded. It was a genuine nod. Pansy patted his head comfortingly.

They rarely acted like with each other, thanks to how they were brought up. But they were finally letting out their emotions in a healthy way. 

Draco ran a hand over his face," I know you're scared about this Pansy, but I have to go. This might just be the last time that Harry talks to me. I haven't spoken to him in three years, how long is he going to keep this up? Maybe if I go I can get closure, maybe I can stop feeling guilty about the what-ifs."

Pansy closed her head and rested it against the wall behind the sofa," Draco, it isn't about what I think. I'm not living your life.  What you decide isn't going to affect me one bit. But it seems like this will really affect you. SO choose for yourself. Plus, you should know I'll always stand by you. If you decide to go, I'll support you, if you don't I'll still be right here. But just look after yourself. Don't let his or anyone's opinion change your views about yourself. You're worth more than someone's opinion, even that of the boy-who-lived-twice!"

Draco sat up and smiled and said," now let's go! I don't have anything to wear. Can you imagine ruining your clothes like that? Maybe I can wear the dhoti Harry got me. But will that seem too weird? Imagine that, how'd you feel if your ex-boyfriend of 3 years showed up at your door-step wearing the clothes you gifted him one week before breaking up?"

Just like that his mask was on again. Pansy pursed her lips.  _Small step, Pansy, small steps_ she tried to remind herself.

* * *

 Malpua* is a sweet from Rajasthan, the desert state. Basically like a pancake, it's made of Khoya (evaporated milk solids) It's soft fluffy and crisp all in one go. and it's served with rabri (sweet thicken milk).

Patil* is a surname of people from Maharashtra and Gujrat (the western states). I believe they're marathi ( _i totally don't have a bias_ ).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry about not posting stuff earlier. I'm going through some shit.


	3. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't fidgety, not at all.  
> Harry's worrying about Draco's arrival but totally gets side-tracked with Teddy and Vick.

Holi was one of the weirdest holidays. It felt like hours till everyone arrived, but once everyone arrived it seemed like the party had ended in a few hours.

Harry was adding the last touches to the mud-pit he's made in one corner of the garden. He'd already set up the bhaang and glasses on a DIY-bar top he'd made with Hermione the last summer. Ron had given up after too many nails cutting his fingers.

The first to arrive were the Weasley-Delacour-Wood-Johnson-Granger clan along with Professor Mcgonagall and Hagrid. Andromeda was right behind them, bringing with her, Teddy. Harry scooped up Teddy and kissed him all over the face. They hadn't been able to meet in the past week because of Harry's auror exams and Andromeda had taken Teddy to her home. 

At first, the whole applying colour to each other's face was very sober, like it always was. Till Ron emptied a bucket full of pink water on George's head. That had quickly snowballed into a huge color fight. Harry extracted himself from the scene, to check the door when the bell rang. He tried not to smile this much. He wasn't specifically looking forward to a certain guest.

No, not at all. Pfft. He loved Draco and all non-Dracos equally. 

Harry opened the door to see Luna, Neville, Seamus, Cormac, Lavender and Dean. He led them out the backdoor to the garden. Once they showed up, the party lighten up a lot. But Harry was still too ansty. So he sat by the bar, and downed lots of Bhaang. 

Harry was nursing his 3rd glass of Bhaang, when Andromeda called his name from the other side of the garden, near the _mud pit._

Harry ran out to her, to ask if everything was alright. She beat him to it, nothing was alright.

"Harry, the kids! I think they're inside the pit!"

Without waiting for a moment, Harry jumped in. The pit wasn't too deep but the mud was thick and slushy. There was a chance that Teddy and Victoire would get pulled in. Seeing the ruckus unfold, George, Charlie, Dean and Oliver jumped into the pit and Percy went to get Bill, who was supposed to be watching the kids.

After 5 minutes of searching high and low, the men in the pit realised that the children must have magicked themselves out. Bill was quite happy to witness his daughters first bit of magic, but Fluer's pointed glared made it clear that now wasn't the time.

Just as everybody stepped out to  look for the kids, Hermione and Ron came out the back door each carrying one kid. The reason for their recent absence was clear to everybody.

Unlike the popular assumption, Hermione wasn't very shy about making out and stuff. Her shirt was inside-out and a few buttons were still undone. Ron on the other hand turned beet-red and stuttered about "bedroom activities".

Hermione, as Harry excepted, launched into a rant aimed at Bill about his carelessness. However, her rant was cut short when George snickered and said," Hermione's just upset that the kids interrupted her shag!"

Subconsciously, Harry backed away from Hermione expecting either her hand or her magic to lash out. But Ron beat her to the punch.

"Oi, don't be rude to my wife!"

Ron realised what he'd said as soon as the words left his mouth. He scrunched up his face and act like nothing happened, Hermione's expression altered between excited and surprised. George only laughed ," Why's everyone so shocked? These two've been married since the end of 3rd year, for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione didn't even reply, choosing instead to drag Ron into the house, obviously to continue doing stuff. 

After the couple left, Harry moved back to the bar where he found Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, along with Andromeda Hagrid, Mcgonagall and Teddy. The party has getting to hectic for them, so they'd decided to leave early. After exchanging parting wishes they group made it's way to the backdoor.   


No more than five minutes after they'd left, the Patil twins came in through the door. They had a large group of people with them, they were also carrying a suspicious looking packet with them, which Harry hoped wasn't more Bhaang.

Parvati made her way to the dance floor, and completely disrupted Harry's playlist. Ofcourse her music was much better, but Harry wasn't going to say that.   


Just as _Hori Khele Rabhubera_ * started playing, Padma came over to the Bar, and tasted the Bhaang Harry had brewed. The twins always gave him crap about how weak his Bhaang was. Harry _had_ made it stronger this time, but Padma still weren't satisfied.

She whistled to get Parvati's attention, who made her way over, excited at the prospect of making fun of Harry.

The twins then took out their own packet and gave Harry a sermon about  " _Kanpur ki Bhaang nahi pi, toh kya hi kiya zindagi mein_??"//"What's the point of your life, if you haven't had Bhaang from Kanpur??"**

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The girls weren't even from the Hindi Belt, much less Kanpur yet they wouldn't stop yammering . So Harry took the entire packet and dumped it into his jar. He didn't even mix it or let it settle, and began pouring the contents down his throat.

The jar was quickly snatched out of his hand by Parvati while Padma stared at him, mouth agape, like a fish out of water. "You weren't supposed to do that!" exclaimed Padma.

Parvati supplied,"We aren't taking you to St. Mungo's if thing go south...".

Harry didn't pay any attention to their warnings and headed to the dance floor.

* * *

 

 [Hrori Khele Rghubeera](https://youtu.be/ybdsjJciDNI) *(00:40 onwards) so i tried to stick to old songs for this... i like this remix a lot. 

Kanupr, more specifically the entire state of Uttar Pradesh (U.P. or North state) is renouned for the stuff they get upto during Holi, and the girls belong to an entirely different state. 

 


End file.
